A Will and a Shadow
by idrawedyouaduck
Summary: A story about Talon and Irelia. I would call it a romance. In the point of view being over Talon's shoulder the reader of this tale will see Talon and Irelia slowly begin a relationship, discover a horrible secret, and do battle with many enemies: some familiar, some new. I do my best not to break the lore in too many ways, but this is fan-fiction. As of yet, the story is not done.
1. Chapter 1

A Will and a Shadow

Talon looked out on the grasslands of Ionia with a curious look on his face.

He was dispatched by a high ranking Noxian general, one who thought he could order The Blade's Shadow around. But, Talon served the will of Noxus and Katarina asked him to follow orders. So Talon followed orders, to an extent.

His latest task, to assassinate a rebel leader of Ionian resistance. The leader was on the field now, butchering Noxian soldiers left and right. Talon looked at her, followed her movements with his eyes. She was tired. Injured, even. She was making mistakes; moving slowly.

Talon could be down the hill and driving a blade through her heart in no time flat. His mission was to kill her, to rend her flesh from her bones and bring her mantle to Noxus to be hanged on a General's wall. She had halted the invasion, and it was up to Talon to stop her.

He arrived at his commanding officer's tent uninjured and empty handed. His commander scowled at Talon while saying, "You! Assassin! Where is Irelia's head?"

"She put up a hard fight, I could not subdue her," Talon replied, very low and cool.

As Talon then turned and walked out of the tent, one might be thinking what the baffled General was thinking. 'Why was Talon not injured? His armor not torn? His blades not even bloody?' Anyone who knew the Blade's Shadow knew that he did not leave jobs unfinished or clean. There was no fight. And Talon did not fail. He did not try.

_Six months later..._

Arch Conjurer Nix Deloryn hurried through his paperwork and gave the parchment and quill to Talon. The cold-hearted assassin took the quill and parchment, and signed it.

"Congratulations young man, you are officially inducted into the League Of Legends. The Institute of War gladly accepts an individual with..." he stares a moment longer than he ought to at Talon's daggers and scars, "...Unique talents," Nix said.

"Thank you, your excellency," Talon replies, emotionless.

"Now then, the dormitories are just..."

"I know where they are, Arch Conjurer," Talon said quickly, "I will see myself out."

And with a little shift in the light, Talon was gone from the room.

Talon walked quickly and silently through the hallways of the Institute before turning a corner. When he did, his stride took an almost unnoticeable change, and he bit his inner cheek hard.

Irelia came walking the other way, chatting with the Yordle ninja, Kennen on things Talon could best remember as trivial. Her long silver hair wasn't tied up like in battle, and her mantle and blades were gone, and her body was in normal garb- unarmored. Her orb that the blades hover around was floating around her fingertips, playing with her hands.

She walked past Talon without looking at him, and he not looking at her. Talon kept moving, and sighed almost out loud. Irelia cocked her head, and then kept talking to Kennen.

Talon sped up to his appointed room with the word 'Talon Du Couteau' carved above the door. He stepped in, and with a heavy sigh, went straight to bed. There was a match tomorrow afternoon, and he needed to keep his nerve. Talon's memories of that field in Ionia danced through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Will and a Shadow

Game Day

Talon never got nervous.

He faced down a thousand men, dueled with dragons, strangled nightmares of the Void, stabbed kings and legends from all over Valoran; but this day was his first match in the League, and he was nervous.

Talon walked into a room with five stone platforms; each had rune symbols on them that glowed green and blue. The instructor in violet robes led Talon by gesture over to one of the platforms. Talon looked at the stone slab: gray, cobbled rocks held together with tiny arcane bolts of green lightning. The instructor motioned for Talon to stand still.

Talon stood as still as he could. It was a strange feeling, but then became even weirder when the platform began to glow and hum louder than before. With an intense vertigo going through his stomach, Talon was transported through space into the bright afternoon sun.

The nausea combined with the strange sensations of the League magic made Talon almost double over when he arrived on the Fields of Justice. Talon knew the drill from here, as he had spent most of the morning studying the map and battlefield manuals.

Talon was to go into East Lane. The forest was dense, but three distinct pathways were laid out at the three entrances to the fort. Talon hurriedly jogged into the one on the far right, East Lane. He saw the minions marching dutifully towards their doom, and Talon almost laughed at them. He thought their plight was amusing. They marched and died, then came back to life to die again.

Talon passed by the third looming turret and came across battle. There were minions battling each other, and two noticeably taller figures. One was female, had a hat and rifle. Talon had never seen her before. The other, much bigger individual, Talon had seen before. Dr. Mundo was his name, and Talon had already begun to formulate a plan to fight him when...

"Hey starstruck! Get in the fight will ya?" came a voice from the foliage.

All of a sudden a figure in red armor dashed like lightning at the woman with the rifle. The figure had dashing silver hair and a mantle floating at her neck.

'Oh no,' Talon thought silently.

Just then, Dr. Mundo turned to help his fellow being attacked by Irelia, but when he spotted Talon he let his enormous meat cleaver fly.

Talon had just a second to process the action when the giant metal blade sunk into his skull, splitting it and knocking Talon to the ground.

Rage mixed with pain filled Talon's mind to accompany the weapon. But instead of death, Talon felt a brief vertigo, and more nausea, then awakened on his back at the fort platform.

Talon shook his head groggily before getting back up.

"So this is the magic of the League?" he whispered, "Bloodshed without bloodshed. Clever."

Talon sprang up and ran at full tilt back to East Lane. When he arrived back at the battle, it had moved closer to their teams tower.

"Hey! (oomph) Knives! Help me out!" Irelia cried out to Talon as she dodged shots and cleavers from the enemies they were facing.

Talon's mind is funny right before he kills. It's like his brain switches off all other functions except those needed to take life. He becomes tremendously efficient that way.

Talon surged forward and disappeared, with his shadow trick, and reappeared behind the woman in the hat. He snatched hold of her rifle and, with his blade arm, slashed her throat from behind flipping her at the hip. With less than a second notice, Dr. Mundo wailed wildly and swung his cleaver at Talon, who dodged it barely by ducking.

Talon then threw three of his spinning blades at Dr. Mundo's face, temporarily blinding him.

Irelia capitalized on the effort, dashing at Dr. Mundo and engaging. With a spin of her blades and a quick jab, Dr. Mundo fell to the ground in a heap, then promptly disappeared.

Panting, Irelia takes a quick break from fighting minions and turns to Talon,

"Nice job Knives," Irelia pants, "Should I keep calling you Knives or do you have a name?"

"Talon," he replied quietly.

"Talon?" she repeated, "Heh, not much better. I'm Irelia. Looks like we're lane partners. Come on, we have to push."

Irelia darted off towards the enemy tower with a flash. Talon took only a brief moment to smile at her before following. He had never seen a woman fight like Irelia since Katarina Du Couteau, Talon's adopted sister. He was impressed.

After a lengthy match, Talon and Irelia's team emerged victorious. They destroyed the enemy Nexus and the match was over. Talon walked with Irelia back through Center Lane to the fort.

"So Talon," Irelia said, "That was a nice match huh? Was it your first one?"

"Indeed it was," Talon said in his usual quiet tone, " Was it yours?"

She shook her head, "No third. Still not fun to die, though, I threw up the first time."

"I felt like it," Talon said, "It's not a nice experience, dying."

"Haha, I bet it never is," Irelia said.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Irelia was caked in dirt and sweat and blood, but Talon couldn't stop stealing glances at her. She was firm, and pretty. A tad younger than he, for sure. But she was beautiful. Her smile and her fighting skill gave Talon goosebumps prickling throughout his skin.

"Talon?" Irelia said.

"Hmm?" Talon replied.

"I forgot to ask you, who were you fighting for today?"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean who was your handler? Were you hired? Bandle City hired me today," she replied.

"I do not know, I assume it may have been my sister. I do not dabble in political affairs Irelia. I just fight," Talon replied somewhat sternly.

Talon didn't want to say much to her. He wanted to talk to her like two warriors, not two political puppets on opposite sides of a conflict.

"Hmm," is all she said.

When they got to the platform at the fort, Irelia turned to Talon and said,

"I have to go and clean up, and write a letter, but I'm going to dinner at the Hall tonight. You should come and sit with me."

"Ok, sure Irelia, I will," Talon said.

'Oh, this could be interesting,' Talon thought, nervously.

Talon never got nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

A Will and a Shadow

Dinner and a Show

Talon was putting his shirt over his head when she walked in.

Katarina always entered without knocking or announcing, old habit for assassins. She glided across the room with soft footfalls and sat down on a chair in the corner of Talon's room.

"So," she began, "Where are _you_ off to?"

"I am going to the Grand Hall for supper," Talon said, a little defensively.

"Really?" Katarina smirked, nodding, "I was under the impression you only ate food in the company of darkness."

It was true. Talon didn't like to be at dinner tables, nor did he talk or enjoy himself at meal times. He preferred to eat quickly and alone. However, since Irelia asked him to come to dinner with her, he felt obligated to go. Nay, he felt privileged to be there, even if he would be a little uncomfortable.

"It is true I prefer the solitude, but I have an appointment to keep," Talon said finally.

Katarina cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so Talon?" Katarina laughed her sarcastic laugh, the one Talon loathed, "And who are you keeping a dinner arrangement with? Have a date?"

Talon swallowed hard before saying anything. " Hardly. A delegate of Ionia," he said finally.

"A delegate of Ionia?" Katarina asked.

"Your powers of understanding words spoken to you is astonishing to me," Talon retorted, "I am in awe."

"You will likely be in pieces, assassin!" Katarina said sharply.

She called him assassin when she was angry or frustrated with him.

She sighed before continuing, "Do not speak to me like that again Talon. Father isn't around to bail you out of my fury anymore."

She got up and walked towards the door to leave, "Keep me posted on the musings of this, delegate, Talon."

And with that, she walked out the door.

Talon finished dressing and left the room. He was in a gray shirt and brown pants. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and his black hair tied back in a short ponytail. He looked down at his arms and saw all the battlefield scars from over the years, and decided to roll his sleeves back down.

When Talon arrived in the Grand Hall, it was a bustle League champions and other members of the Institute. The large stone room was filled with five long tables each adorned with food and people. The room seemed divided by those it was occupied by: namely that each cluster of people shared a common denominator. Each clump of people belonged to a certain faction.

Talon was aware of this quickly, as he noticed his fellow Noxians all in the same place. He looked around the room and found Irelia. She was sitting with other Ionians. Talon swallowed hard, and walked over to them.

An Ionian combatant pointed to Talon as he approached, and Irelia turned around. She smiled as he walked up to them. She got up to greet him and said,

"Hey Knives! Glad you came!"

Talon met the glares of the Ionians at Irelia's table and returned them. Her then looked at Irelia and said,

"Irelia, there is something I should tell you..."

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"He is a Noxian dog," a voice from the table said.

A man in a black coat stood up. He walked around the edge of the table and got between Irelia and Talon.

"Yi, calm down, I already guessed that," Irelia said angrily pushing him aside.

Master Yi looked hard at Irelia, then back to Talon and said, "Watch yourself Noxian, I will put you down."

"And face the wrath of both Noxus and the Institute of War for breaking their code? Do you really want to put Ionia through that?" Talon said smugly.

Master Yi almost lost it, but Irelia got between them. Just then, Shen stood up and set his hand on Yi's shoulder, leading him away.

Irelia turned back to Talon and said, "Sorry about that, shall we sit?"

Talon nodded and smiled, "We shall."

Talon could feel the eyes of his Noxian brothers and sisters burning into him from across the room. He realized that the word might get back to Katarina. He didn't care.

After eating and chatting amongst themselves, Irelia and Talon were getting along just fine. Kennen, the Yordle that was friends with Irelia, liked Talon well enough and they even swapped assassin stories. When the meal was drawing to a close, Irelia spoke up to Talon.

"So Talon. I'm not really tired yet, and I heard there was a fire show in the Theatre that should still be going. Will you go with me?"

Talon finished his chewing and said, "Sure, that sounds interesting."

Truth be told, Talon never really liked fire. The sight of flames was an unwelcome sight back in the Noxus underground. Talon grew up there, you see, and it was a fear he never really grew out of.

Talon and Irelia walked through the Insitute and chatted lightly as they were nearing there destination.

"Irelia," Talon began.

"Hmm yes?" she replied.

"Whom did you write you letter to?"

"To my brother, back in Ionia. I wanted to check in on him because he is so busy devoting resources from the Ionian army into... ehh."

Talon cocked his head, "Something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no. Nothing is wrong," Irelia replied nervously.

Talon thought for a second before saying, "I see. It's classified."

"Yes," she replied sheepishly.

"I don't care anymore," Talon reassured her, "I just want to watch this terrifying fire show with you."

She laughed almost nervously, then smiled at him and said, "You are afraid of fire?"

By this time, they had already gone into the Theatre and taken their seats. The show on stage was quite a sight: magical acrobats wielding arcane fire and creating dazzling spectacles that the waning audience 'ooed' and 'aahed'.

Talon nodded reluctantly, "I am, or I was. Childhood in Noxus can do that to someone. But I want to stay here and watch, with you."

Irelia smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

They watched the flames dance about in the air, making beautiful arcs and turns above the stage.

They didn't let go of each others hands for the entire performance.


	4. Chapter 4

A Will and a Shadow

Rude Awakening

Talon awoke with a start in his room. He felt something strange, like he was being watched. Talon sat up in bed and looked at the door, which was slightly ajar. Talon had a blade ready in his hand in no time, and he got out of bed quickly and quietly. He went over to the door and looked out.

In the hallway there was no one there. It was empty. Talon pulled the door closed and turned around. What he saw sitting in his bed combined equal parts terror and total annoyance.

"Captain Teemo, good morning!" said the little Yordle scout.

"What are you doing in my room?" Talon asked, hesitantly.

"Getting you awake silly!" Teemo said, giggling.

What disturbed Talon the most wasn't that Teemo came into his room so silently, or that he had gotten across the room without Talon noticing him, it was his eyes. He had them closed. Always. Teemo never opened them, nor did he blink. It was unsettling.

"I am awake now," Talon said, still tense, "So you can go now right?"

"Nope! Arch Conjurer Nix said to accompany you to your runecrafter for an special outfitting. I have been instructed to keep you in line!" the Yordle said delightedly.

Talon snorted out a laugh, "You? Keep me in line? Don't be ridiculous."

All of a sudden Teremo's smile faded and out came a blowgun in his hands quicker than Talon could follow. He was fast, Talon could admit that.

"Don't get out of line Mr. Talon. I will put you down if you resist," his high, childish voice was actually kind of intimidating when Talon thought about it.

"Besides," Teemo continued, "My presence is just a formality. The runecrafter is actually going to help you out a lot."

Talon pondered for a moment before agreeing. He changed out of his night clothes and into his casual garb.

"You'll want to strap on your armor. Not the whole thing, just the vest," Teemo said, reassuringly.

Talon grabbed the vest, which was an underpiece of his full assassin gear and strapped it on over his clothes. He had a few blades tucked away in the armor piece. Talon was paranoid like that. He never wanted to be without a knife; he felt naked without one.

Teemo and Talon left the room and began navigating the corridors of the Institute. Talon thought about the night before with Irelia. After the show, Irelia had left to her dorm and Talon departed as well. They said humble goodbyes. Talon smiled at the memory.

Talon and Teemo arrived at the runecrafter's office and Teemo said,

"Ok Mr. Talon, this is where I take my leave. Behave."

He said the last word darkly, and Talon actually felt intimidated by the little Yordle scout. Talon stepped into the office as Teemo walked off. The runecrafter was sitting at a wooden desk, writing on a piece of parchment. When Talon cleared his throat, the runecrafter looked up,

"Yes? What do you want?" he said raspily. He was old and wizened. He had dark tanned skin and a hairless wrinkled face.

"Talon Du Couteau, I believe we have a appointment?" Talon asked, formally.

"Oh yes," the runecrafter said, "The Noxian assassin. Please come in, sit in that chair over there."

He motioned towards a fancy crystal chair in the corner of the room.

Talon hesitated for a moment, then made his way to the chair and sat down. It was cool to the touch. And it had a strange humming noise resonating from the surface.

"What will this chair do to me?"

"Ah, very perceptive assassin," the runecrafter said, limping towards him with a book in his hads, "I should expect as much from a young man with quick eyes and quiet tongue."

Talon watched the runecrafter carefully as he approached.

"You see, for your victory earlier this week, you have gained an award. A rune. Which will be branded to your body so that you may perform better in the League. It's how you grow as a Champion."

Talon cocked his head and nearly scowled.

The runecrafter laughed, "Don't worry, it won't show up like a tattoo. It'll be completely invisible. Now, I have three that I think you'd like. I need you to pick one."

He opened the book and pointed to the runes as he explained them, "This one will empower your arm, making you strike noticeably more fiercely. This one hardens your skin, making you more resistant to damage. It won't make to immortal, but you won't get cut as deep."

He then pointed to the final rune, "And this one will imbue your attacks to magically sunder steel and iron, and other defensive runes so your attacks cut deeper than before."

Talon thought a moment, processing his options.

"Is the effect irreversible?" he asked.

The runecrafter nodded.

Talon considered then spoke, "I wish to sunder armor."

The runecrafter smiled and ran his finger over the rune in the book and then placed the same fingertip on the surface of the chair.

The chair glowed and hummed louder than before. All of a sudden, tiny spikes shot from the chair into Talon's body. Talon winced, and then remembered that Teemo suggested wearing armor. This must have been the reason. After a powerful pain shot through his spine, Talon relaxed as the chair returned to normal.

"All done," said the runecrafter.

"I feel, ugh, sick," Talon said, staggering up from the chair and onto his feet.

"Natural. Especially for your first one. Keep winning and you'll get more, but don't worry about losing. They won't be taken back out," the runecrafter laughed, "I don't even think I _can _take them out."

As Talon left the runecrafters office he felt very strange. When he walked down the hallway towards his room, a towering figure in green mail stood in his way.

"Greetings, Talon," he said in a deep, low voice.

"Hello," Talon winced, "You have me at a disadvantage..."

"Forgive me. I am Nasus. I have come to inform you that you have made a mistake," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Talon asked.

"Come find me in Demacia, at the Festival of Kings in three weeks time. I will answer your questions, and give you answers you did not expect. For now though, only trust other champions in the League, not the summoners or the runecrafter. Teemo will be your confidant. He is a friend, and you can trust him."

"How can I even trust you?" Talon asked, annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to. I am simply telling you the truth. What you do with it, is up to you."

Nasus walked off then. He was surprisingly quiet for such a giant. Talon walked into his room. There was a note on his desk informing him that a Center Lane champion had quit unexpectadly, and he was needed to replace him in tomorrows match. Talon gritted his teeth, crumpled the note, and fell into bed. He was so exhausted from the rune that he slept all day.

When he awoke it was already night. Talon went outside and decided to go on a little walk. He left the grounds and went into the forest. He spotted a lake in the reflection of the moonlight. He walked towards it for a few minutes until he saw a figure by the water. Talon didn't approach any further. The figure was a woman, and Talon didn't like to sneak up on women he wasn't killing.

But he caught something in his eye just before he turned around. In the reflection of the moonlight, the woman by the water was silhouetted just like normal, except she had a strangely bulky torso. He kept looking until the woman unfurled enormous wings at her back, and leaped into the air. In the darkness, all Talon could see was this woman flying out over the lake.

Talon turned around, and quickly made his way back to the Institute.


	5. Chapter 5

A Will and a Shadow

Death and a Date

Talon awoke quickly. His arm was aching (from the Rune, he guessed), and his body was restless. Talon didn't get much sleep last night.

When he saw the Winged Woman by the lake, Talon immediately went back to his room and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned all night. He thought about Irelia before finally drifting off into a weak, restless slumber.

The next morning was just as unsettling as last night. Talon dressed quickly and donned his cape and armor. He just finished securing his arm blade when he heard a light knock at his door.

"Enter," Talon said, politely.

Irelia peeked the door open and poked her head in.

"Hey Knives," Irelia said, giving him a cute little wave, "I dropped by to say good luck in the match today, and bring you this."

She tossed an apple at him and he caught it and took a bite.

"I figured you wouldn't have time for breakfast," she finished.

She was in a lavender robe. She had her orb and mantle active though, which prompted Talon to ask,

"Will you be watching the match?"  
She revealed a genuine sigh of distress and said, "Unfortunately no, I can't. Karma is going to be showing me some meditations today, I'll meet you after."

With a brief little wave, she walked off.

Talon smiled at himself as he took a bite out of the apple. He secured his arm blade and left his room. He walked quickly to the platform room where he was greeted by several other Champions. Yi was there, and Talon thought he scowled at him from under his goggles. Three other champions Talon didn't recognize smiled and greeted him warmly.

One was a man with a shotgun and beard who looked like hell, but was friendly enough. The other was an anthropomorphic bear, wearing armor. The last was a strange woman with a horn on her head. After learning their names were Malcolm Graves, Volibear, and Soraka, Talon took his position on the Center Lane platform.

Everyone took their place when the instructor spoke up,

"Ok everyone, show time," he pointed to Talon, "You're Center Lane assassin, this is just an initiation match, so take it nice and easy. The summoners today are new to the craft."

With that, Talon was thrust into the world. The eerie feeling of a controller manipulating your decisions was always an unsettling idea to Talon, but this was nerve wracking. During Talon's last match, his summoner was experienced and talented, but now his summoner was obviously not very familiar with this. Talon was constantly torn with illogical decisions that ended up getting him killed.

His opponent in lane was a strange monk-like person who manipulated blood. It was awfully painful to get his blood ripped from his body over and over again. After six grueling hours of death and fruitless fighting, Talon's team was defeated.

Limping, Talon walked back to the platform to leave. When he teleported back to the Institute, Irelia was waiting for him in the entrance of the main corridor.

"Hey Knives, I saw the board,"

Talon just grimaced.

"Yikes," she said.

Talon and Irelia walked a little bit then. Talon was flustered. He was sore, and tired, but his cheeks were hot and he just wanted to talk to Irelia some more. He decided to start small,

"So how were your meditations?"

"They were fine," she said, "Karma has much more patience than I, so I struggled."

An awkward silence ensues for the next couple of moments.

"So Talon, I was wondering..." she started.

"Will you go with me to the Demacian Festival of Kings?" Talon asked, emboldened suddenly.

"Yes!" she said, "I was just about to ask you that! I thought maybe..."

"We could go as a date?" Talon finished her sentence.

She blushed hard, then smiled at him and said, "Yeah, a date."

"It would be my pleasure, Irelia," Talon said smiling and bowing his head.

She looped her arm through his and they walked onward.

_Two weeks later..._

Talon suffered more defeats as the weeks rolled by. He only won one other match and it wasn't by a lot. He received his second rune from the runecrafter. As he was nursing his battlefield fatigue and rune wounds, Irelia nursed him accordingly. They ate dinner together regularly and talked a lot.

Talon was thrilled with how their relationship was going, but tried hard to remain casual with her. He had a lot on his mind.

Every time he thought he would try for a kiss, he remembered that day on the hill when he had murder in his heart and quickly excused himself.

On the last night of the second week, Talon arrived at the grand Hall like normal to eat dinner with Irelia, when he found the place deserted. At the corner of the last table, a familiar red haired figure sat eating a steak furiously.

"Sit," she commanded sternly.

Talon's blood ran cold, and he walked over to the table and sat down across from Katarina.

"What is this about?" Talon asked.

"Shut up," she snapped. Talon's throat caught.

She chewed ferociously into the meat, like it was prey. It was unsettling.

She finally spoke and said, "What are you doing with Irelia, the Will of the Blades?"

"I'm supposed to be eating dinner with her," he said cooly.

"Don't play coy with me!" she yelled, suddenly looking at him.

"I would very much like to know why this 'delegate of Ionia' sees you everyday and you have not told me anything about her goings on!" Katarina shouted.

"She is an enemy to Noxus!" she continued, "Need I remind you that her and her brother are the only thing standing between us and Ionian control?"

"You," Talon said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"The only thing standing between you and Ionian control. I have no affiliation."

"That sounds awfully treasonous Talon," she said, venom dripping from her words.

"It might yet, I'm done here," Talon said, getting up.

"Don't you move another inch!" she yelled, drawing her sword.

Talon looked back at her and said,

"I do not serve you, Katarina Du Couteau, I serve your missing father. You have no power over me."

"I have power over Noxian royal assassins," she answered hotly.

Talon scoffed, "The ones I trained? Send them, you'll be short more than my servies."

"I wouldn't send them after you, fool," Katarina spat.

Talon suddenly felt a chill.

"Don't you dare," he said darkly.

"Then grant me a quick favor."

"Listening."

"I will forego knowledge of this, disgusting affair, if you fulfill one condition."

"Name it."

"Intelligence reports that Ionian is devoting enormous amounts of resources to something. Irelia's brother is well connected in the Ionian military. I want you to use her to find out this information, and bring it to me. Simple."

Talon weighed his options. Even if he could defeat her in combat, she isn't stupid. She would have assassins already dispatched if she did not report back. And that's assuming he could beat her. In a straight up fight, Talon and Katarina were equals.

Finally, Talon considered an option.

"I will fulfill the condition, if you grant me one as well."

"You are not in a bargaining position, Talon," she answered.

"This will be a great favor to you."

"Go on."

"I will gather your information, if you first strip me of my Noxian rank and banish me from the records. I want to be free of Noxus."

"That, is a weighty request. And strange."

"It's what I want."

"A compromise then."

"What?"

"I will grant your favor, _after_ you hold your end up. I still want authority over you until I have what I need."

Talon nodded his head and turned around in disgust.

He walked out, and back to his room. Irelia was waiting for him there. "Hey cutie," she said lightly.

"Hey yourself," Talon said smiling, "Are you packed?"

"Yup," she said.

"What was the deal with dinner?" Irelia said, "Some Noxian soldiers kept me and a few others out. Know anything?"

"I don't keep up on my country's affairs," Talon said warmly, "Let's go, the carriage is waiting."

They walked outside and got into the carriage with their luggage in the back. It was a long trip to Demacia, but they would likely arrive a day early. Talon and Irelia talked the whole trip. Talon felt closer to her than ever before. When they finally reached the city, they stared at it's spires and buildings in awe. The food carts and fireworks wagons were rolling in about the same time.

The Festival of Kings was on the way.

(I just got to a thousand views on this story. Wow guys! Just, wow! You inspire me to keep this story updated. Sorry for taking so long, tackling life and what not. Please enjoy and review!)


	6. Chapter 6

(I know, I know! It's been so long! Here it is, as promised.)

A Will and a Shadow

Fireworks by Moonlight

Talon was feeling very strangely about being here.

He was standing by a fountain, talking to the carriage driver about the inn they were staying in. Irelia was just a few paces away, browsing some flowers at a stall. Talon looked over at one of Demacia's grand spires and remembered assassinating a nobleman there. He looked away and his gaze drifted over to a cobblers shop he strangled the owner of years ago.

Everywhere Talon looked Talon could only see death. His time in the Noxian Royal Assassins gave him plenty of missions in Demacia. It was unsettling to him that he was just here on a holiday, with a beautiful woman.

And what a beautiful woman! Talon glanced over at Irelia and smiled his new big toothy smile. He was genuinely happy; which was rare for him. He and Irelia had been getting along fine. Talon was very excited to enjoy the festivities with her over the next few days.

_"Meet me in Demacia in three weeks time during the Festival of Kings," _Nasus' voice echoed in his head.

Talon knew he needed to get answers, but he hated to think of this as just a business trip. He wanted to have fun; to relax and enjoy himself with Irelia. She looked over at him and smiled. She was wearing a snug violet robe with leaather sandals. She had her Mantle, Orb, and blades packed and tucked away. Her long silver hair was tied back, showing off her neck and shoulders.

Talon also had his armor and weapons packed, save a dagger he had on his belt. He wore a loose, but still fitting gray tunic and slacks with a pair of simple boots. They looked like an ordinary couple. Talon smiled as he thought the word.

"Hey Talon," Irelia said calling him over.

He walked over to her and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"What do you think of these?" Irelia asked showing him some yellow and red flowers.

Talon studied them quickly with his eyes and said, "They are flowers, brightly colored, useless. What else?"

"Are... are they pretty?" Irelia asked timidly.

Suddenly Talon realised what kind of person he was. It was stark.

"Well," Talon said equally shy, "Yes. Fitting for you, then."

Irelia smiled, then blushed, and then turned away and bought the flowers.

Talon and Irelia then walked about in the Plaza of Demacia as vendors and bustles of people perused their wares. The festival was lively, and it featured a lot of entertainment. As the sun set and the the lanterns were being lit, the rumbles of people moved towards the lake.

Talon and Irelia walked up to the edge of the water and sat next to a tree as they watched the moonlight on the water. The music and crowds made good ambiance as Talon and Irelia began to chat.

"Talon, what has Katarina said about me?" Irelia said casually.

Talon was caught off guard with this question and had to stumble together a quick answer.

"I, um, Katarina and I share a very professional relationship, Irelia. She has no business in my personal affairs."

"I'm just a personal affair now?" Irelia said mischievously.

"I didn't mean..." Talon began.

"I know!" Irelia laughed, "But seriously Talon. I'm not stupid. I was Captain of the Guard back in Ionia. I knew who Katarina was, and I know she knows who I am. And who my brother is."

She cleared her throat as she looked back out onto the water,

"I would have severely misjudged her if she didn't try to use you to get at me."

Talon couldn't help but smile at her cleverness.

"She did attempt to get me to collect information on you, to use my relationship with you as a means to further the war effort..."

He was interrupted as Irelia leaned over and planted a swift kiss on his lips. His heart caught in his throat, and his stomach just seemed to disappear. She scooted up close to him and looked depply into his eyes.

"Talon, I really like you, but I need you to know that Ionia is my love and I will protect it. If you have anything to tell me, about Katarina or Noxus, anything, please tell me now," she said.

Talon's brain froze. His only thoughts were being back on that hill, looking down at Irelia with the intention to kill her for Katarina. His body froze, and he stopped breathing with Irelia so close to him. Talon knew he needed to tell the truth.

"No, Irelia, nothing of the sort," he whispered.

He tried. He felt like he really did try, but the words wouldn't flow out.

'Yes, I need to get information on your brother and resource plans for Katarina.'

'Oh by the way Irelia, when I first saw you I had been ordered to tear your throat out.'

'I left the protection and prestige of my station to protect you Irelia.'

None of those words came. Talon wanted to, but he just couldn't. He wouldn't.

But Irelia smiled. Oh what a smile! She closed her eyes and leaned in for another. Talon closed his eyes and met her lips with his. The feeling was, so soft. Like, the feeling of her lips was like putting a sense of touch on the smell of cherry blossoms and cinnamon. The warm breath from her nose calmed Talon like it was the very breath of life.

Talon put a hand on her cheek, and she answered by putting her arm around his chest. They embraced only for a moment, but it was glorious. When their lips parted, it was like separating a man from his heart and brain. Talon felt incomplete without her. But when he looked into her smiling eyes, he grew even more joyful than he could remember.

Just then, the fireworks out over the lake started. Talon and Irelia snuggled up to eachother and watched them. Their bodies were close, and so too, were their hearts at last.

Talon glanced to the side and saw a familiar, tall figure in the distance. The green clad giant looked to Talon, then at the easternmost tower across the lake. With that, Nasus walked away into the crowd. Talon knew what to do.

Tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A Will and a Shadow

Faultless Crumbling

Talon awoke quickly without making a sound.

It was early, just an hour or so after dawn. Talon dressed himself and tucked a knife in his belt before walking out the door like a greased ghost. Talon walked down the hall, his boots clicking softly on the hard wood floor. He passed by Irelia's room and smiled as he went by.

Talon walked out the door into the sunlight. Demacia always had pleasant smells. Talon admired this quality about the place. He had spent so much time here not relaxing that he never knew what it could be like.

He moved down the street; he retraced his steps from last night down the alleyways until he came to the lake he and Irelia sat by. When Talon walked past the tree they sat under he couldn't help but grin. The kiss they shared was still fresh in his memory.

While Talon was reminiscing, a familiar shape popped out of nowhere to be almost right under his feet.

"Good morning Mr. Talon!" Teemo squealed with glee.

"Er.. hello, Teemo," Talon said uncomfortably.

"Ready to go to the meeting?" Teemo asked innocently.

"Yes, Teemo, I am," Talon said rolling his eyes, "Do you know where it is?"

It was a redundant question for Talon. He guessed where it was. This fact was reinforced when Teemo pointed at the large spire Nasus had looked at the night before. Teemo and Talon walked off then, towards that area of town.

After about twenty minutes, Teemo chirped up,

"Hey Mr. Talon, are you hungry? 'Cause I sure am."

Talon hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and knew he should have had something.

"A little," he said, "Why?"

"Well Mr. Talon, I have nice pocket of change and a good recommendation on this café here," he pointed at a quaint little corner shop, "Want to grab a bite? My treat."

Talon said 'sure' and they went inside. It was a charming little shop with Demacians getting their morning fare. Talon and Teemo got a few strange looks and a few cheers: they were celebrities after all. More Demacians cheered for Teemo, obviously. A few people seemed to just know who Talon was.

When they say down and a server had taken their orders, Teemo blasted Talon with a bunch of questions.

"So Talon, you were from Noxus right?" he starts.

"Originally yes," Talon said patiently.

"So who are your parents?"

"I don't know, orphaned."

"That's pretty cliched."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I mean come on Mr. Talon. Orphan, brooding young man, assassin decked out in knives and plenty of dark colors but also has a soft side?"

Talon blinked.

"It's been so overdone in fictional media."

"I'm not fiction," Talon retorted.

"Yes, and neither am I. I guess it's just funny to me, heh."

After a brief silence, their food and drinks came to the table via their waitress whom Teemo promptly paid.

They ate very quietly.

When they exited the café, it was a little before noon. Teemo and Talon hurriedly made their way to the spire. When they got there, a looming tree was in front of the door, blocking their path. Teemo stepped up to it and kicked it. Talon raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Teemo?" Talon asked curiously.

All of a sudden the tree roared. One of it's branches took a swipe at Teemo who deftly dodged the strike. Teemo then ran up the now flailing tree like a squirrel, laughing like a maniac.

"Now now Maokai, you lose!" Teemo yelled out with glee.

A booming laugh erupted from the tree, and then all of a sudden Talon saw it's face in the bark. Talon chuckled as Maokai let Teemo down. Teemo spoke up, \

"Maokai, this is Mr. Talon."

"Good morning assassin," Maokai said.

"Good morning tree," Talon said, annoyed.

"Heh, go on in," he said moving out of the way for Teemo and Talon to go inside.

When they got inside, they were greeted by the faces of ten or so others. All of them were League champions, near as Talon could tell. Nasus was on a stage near the front. He spoke up, and the murmur of voices silenced at his commanding voice.

"Greetings, friends," he began, "We call together another meeting of the Resistance of the Institute of War, or RIOW, (ree-oh)."

He waited a moment before continuing,

"We welcome a new face amongst us, Talon of Noxus," nobody speaks, "So we should probably go over the Resistance Axioms."

He clears his throat, "The founding of our order was brought about by the unjustified, and otherwise completely felonious alternate purpose of the runes we are awarded for our actions in the League of Legends."

Talon was instantly wired to listening now.

"Furthermore, it is the duty of this order to seek out and implement a way to create freedom for the champions of the League, and ensure that freedom is never perverted again."

Talon was now so curious it was beginning to strain him.

"Our final axiom," Nasus called out into the room, "Is that we will fight for this freedom, for our lives, and for the lives of others so that none shall be held in the tyranny of the Institute of War!"

Cheering could not drown out Talon's ringing brain. As the dozen or so figures began to talk amongst themselves, Talon made his way to Nasus and began his questions.

"Nasus, what's going on, what is all of this?"

Nasus raised his enormous hand to silence Talon, and began,

"Do you remember the rune that the runecrafter gave you shortly before we first met?"

Talon nodded.

"That magical brand is a double edged sword," Nasus said lowly, "The benefits it gives you in battle are absolutely real, but it has a secret, invisible purpose as well. It links your body to the Grand Council of Arch-Conjurers, and gives them the ability to control functions of your body, such as pain. It is a yoke, as well as a banner of war."

Talon felt like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"But why?" was all he could manage.

"The Institute of War developed an interesting theory that isn't altogether unreasonable. When they created the League of Legends, they knew that the most powerful warriors or Runeterra and beyond would congregate to one place. Such congregations could wield world-shattering power. And if tensions rose..." Nasus made a crashing sound when his staff slammed against the floor, "Disaster. So they implemented the runes to keep everyone in line so that if an uprising arose, they could quell it with minimal damage."

"But why would an uprising occur?" Talon asked.

"Ask Skarner about that," Nasus said when he motioned to the giant crystal scorpion in the corner, "I have others to speak to now, good day."

As Nasus walked off, Talon turned to the scorpion known as Skarner and walked towards him. When he got to that section of the room, Teemo was already there, sitting on top of Skarner's head.

"Skarner?" Talon asked.

"Yes," Skarner replied. Talon noticed his voice was low, and angry, but also filled with a kind of sadness Talon couldn't describe.

"Why would an uprising occur in the League?"

"Not all of us are volunteers," Skarner said solemnly.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm not here to tell you my life story, boy," Skarner said harshly, "But I will answer your first question more thoroughly. I was part of the Vanguard of my people. We were crystal guardians who buried themselves long ago, during the Rune Wars."

"And he was buried closer to the surface to asses the readiness of the world before awakening his people!" Teemo said lightly.

Skarner sighed.

"And when I was awoken, it was by the magisters of the Institute. They promised to not pervert the land with intense magic, allowing my people to the surface to live again. While at first I judged my kind were not ready for this world, or more the world was not ready for them, I asked to be returned to my slumber."

Skarner spat with anger then,

"And they refused! They then branded me with magic like barbarians and make me fight in the League like a spectacle for the glee of others! Only do they refuse the plight of my kind but the prevent me from helping them alone! And they do them further harm by continuing to pump the Crystal Scar full of magic."

Talon stood there with his jaw tight.

"And this story is not new. Many others have a tale similar to mine, such as Maokai at the door. We are shows for amusement, not given any freedom they don't allow. We are prisoners, human."

Talon and Teemo then went around the room and heard all the stories like Skarner's. When they finally left, it was late in the afternoon. Talon and Teemo parted. Talon went back to the inn, but Irelia wasn't there. He went to his own room and laid down on his bed.

The days thoughts were buzzing around in his head. Skarner's words echoed in his mind like a cave.

_We are prisoners, human._

Talon then remembered that Irelia wasn't there. He quickly got up and and stole away into Irelia's room. The room smelled sweet, like her. Talon went into secret agent mode and started snooping quickly. He found what he was looking for: Irelia's writing kit. He unfolded the leather bag to find ink bottles, quills, and unused parchments.

He rifled through them and found an unfinished one. He glanced over it, and it contained incriminating evidence of Irelia's brother and the Ionian government devoting supplies to the rebellion against Noxus. A massive contingent of Demacian troops were being sent to aid the Ionians.

Talon looked over them and knew they would be a massive benefit to Katarina. But at what cost? Talon took the parchment and wrapped up the rest of the kit while he got an idea. He took the whole kit with him.

He was just about to leave when he heard footsteps outside the door. Irelia was back. Talon slipped over to the door and hid behind it as it opened. Irelia's slim figure walked over the threshold and she swung the door closed behind her. Talon was about to shadowstep outside the room when the door clicked shut.

_Damn, _Talon thought, _I can't go through solid objects. Think fast. _

Talon set the kit down lightly by the door and faced Irelia,

"I've been waiting for you," he said in a low, sultry tone.

She turned around smiling just as Talon descended on her with a whirlwind of kisses.

They fell on the bed, Irelia laughing, "Knives! Hahaha, where've you been?"

"Out and about," he said quickly as he kissed her neck.

She happily took the kisses when Talon suddenly got up and headed towards the door.

"Be right back," he said. He pretended to fall down like he tripped when opening the door so he could grab the kit. He quickly left while Irelia giggled.

Talon went to his room and packed the kit in his stuff and then quickly searched around for something to surprise Irelia with. He jumped out the open window onto the ground and sprinted like lightening to the trinket stand. He quickly swiped a handful of jewelry before heading back.

"No, no, no... yes. Perfect," he said, tossing some of them away.

He leaped back in the window quiet as a cat. He'd only been gone about thirty seconds. He desperately tried to get his breathing under control when he stepped back in to Irelia's room. She was lying on the bed, propped on her elbows looking at him with a devilish grin. God she looked sexy right now.

Talon got his jewelry ready, a bracelet with gemstones, and headed over to her. She gasped at the sight of it and tried it on immediately. She squealed about how she loved it, and told Talon all sorts of things he didn't hear. Every word sounded like 'liar' to him. He was disgusted with himself, but kept up the smile and idle chatter.

He knew he'd be paying for this someday, but not today. Today, he just smiled and spent time with the woman he adored.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey faithful readers and newcomers. Thanks for all the support. I now have stuff to say. Brace yourself for the stuff. I am petrified of rushing this story so I am going to take a break from the (SPOILER ALERT) Nasus' Rebellion and focus more on character relationships and growth. I have much more to say, but we're just going to get to the chapter now. More later. Love you guys!)

A Will and a Shadow

Blind Faith

The wind blew lightly through the window. It rustled the sheets on Talon's bed as he stood beside it looking out at Demacia. In the early pre-dawn morning, Talon could see the vendors and other festival groundskeepers clearing the streets of their wares and leaving. The Festival of Kings was over. It was time to go home.

But not really home. Talon thought about the Institute and what it represented to him now. He also reflected on Katarina and the fact that not even his homeland would welcome him back now. Talon grew up in the seedy underbelly of Noxus. Took baths in the moat. But he never felt more homeless than now.

But Talon still smiled. He smiled as he thought about a woman. A woman that was originally supposed to be a victim. She was in the room next to his, not ten feet from where he stood, just sleeping the morning away. Talon felt nauseous when he remembered the night before and how he lied to her. He stole from her too, which was almost worse.

Talon felt sick. He sat down on his bed. He clutched his elbows and tried to cradle himself in the cool morning breeze. He felt so, evil. His intentions were pure he thought. So why did he feel so awful about all of this. Just then he heard a light knock on the door.

"Hey Talon," came a muffled voice through the door, "Have you seen my letter kit? Did I leave it in your room?"

Talon choked.

"Uh, no!" he yelled through the door, "I haven't seen it!"

His voice cracked. God what a mess. Talon went over to the door and opened it. Irelia stood before him. She was dressed in her combat uniform minus most of the armor. She was so beautiful. Her smile so innocent.

"Oh well, that's weird," she said lightly, "Can't find it. You packed and ready? Carriges will be arriving in a little while."

"Yes, I'm all set to go," Talon said. He wasn't dressed; just a night shirt and slacks with no boots.

She laughed a little, "You don't look ready!"

Talon smiled but turned away from her. Why did she have to smile so nicely at him. Why couldn't she just get mad or at the very least be suspicious of him!

'It's because she cares about you, you oaf!' Talon's inner voice yelled at him.

Talon just huffed and got up. Irelia stepped out and closed the door grinning with her eyes closed, giving him privacy. Talon took his shirt off and threw it into his open bag. He only brought two. He checked over his chest and sides. He thumbed his various scars and remembered how he got them.

Talon got dressed quickly and went next door to Irelia's room. He walked through the open door to find Irelia sitting on the edge of her bed grabbing blades out of her case. She levitated a glass orb around her hands and the blades reacted to them. They sprang up and hefted themselves around the orb in the familiar pattern she used. She looked at him and grinned.

Talon smiled like a fool and then composed himself.

"Want to get some breakfast before we leave?"

"'Want to get some breakfast?'" she mocked him, "Duh! Is that even a question? When was the last meal we didn't eat together?"

Talon couldn't remember. Huh.

"You're right, I know a place," Talon said, "Let's get there right as they open."

Talon and Irelia left the inn and took two streets to the restaurant that Talon saw when he was walking with Teemo. They sat down and ate light meals. Throughout the meal, Talon kept getting these feelings like he was being watched. He would look over his shoulder but wouldn't see anything.

He felt a fluttering in his gut. He couldn't place the feeling right away. But he knew he had felt it before. Talon eventually ignored it and kept talking to Irelia. She was talking about fighting today and about Talon's history in battle.

"You know Knives, when I first met you during that match, you were on _fire_," she said, "But lately it's like you aren't even trying."

"Ouch Irelia," Talon said laughing off the hurt pride, "I'm not really used to my opponents seeing me coming. I'm best when I get the drop on someone."

"So why don't you train to fight head on? There are seldom a time when you can sneak in League matches."

"Perhaps. You want to train me?"

"Me? Train you Knives?" she laughed and took a swig of coffee, "I can't even give good advice! I am not the teaching type."

A few seconds of silence roll by when Irelia speaks up again,

"But I think I know who might be able to."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He is a fellow Ionian. Very enlightened. I can arrange something for you two to spar. He can offer a lot I think."

"Okay, so what's his name?"

_A few days later, back at the Institute of War..._

Talon got ready quickly and ate light. Irelia was out procuring another ink and quill set while Talon was arranged to train. He had never met this man before but he apparently was a fellow League Champion. Talon gave a set of instructions and the parchment set to a contact and felt relieved that that business was over with.

He strapped his armor on and sheathed his blades. His arm blade rested against the back of his hand in the most familiar way. Talon missed it. He loved his holiday with Irelia but he was glad to be back in the League. Talon made his way to the platform room and touched the crystal in the center to activate his respawning magic in case he died.

He then stood on the platform. The subtle vertigo kicked in and Talon was transported to the Summoners Rift. He had learned to get over the nausea, and so he composed himself and made his way towards Center Lane.

The Rift was empty except for his trainer and him. Talon saw the figure in the distance. He was a tall man; bald, muscular, shirtless, and had a red cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"Greetings," he said, "I am Lee Sin. I am to teach you how to fight."

"I know how to fi-" Talon began.

"No," Lee Sin said sternly, "You know how to kill. I would not teach a seamstress how to sew, nor a miller how to crush grain. I will not teach you, a killer, how to kill."

Lee Sin moved his arms around his body and got into stance. His extremely muscular frame tensed and flexed with incredible focus.

"I will teach you how to fight," he finished.

"How can you? You're blind! A blind man would be so easy to-" Talon began.

What happened next happened so fast Talon couldn't even react fully. Lee Sin pushed a wave of air at Talon. The air itself didn't hurt, but the follow up was crippling. Lee Sin shot forward with inhuman speed and planted his very large, very solid foot into Talons dome. Then whilst Lee Sin was in mid air he brought his other foot down hard on the back of Talon's skull sending him rocketing into the ground.

With a broken open skull, snapped spine, and a seriously rocking headache, Lee Sin said getting up,

"Master yourself, see all around you without sight, and to victory you will find yourself."

He then crushed Talon's remaining head underfoot. Talon awoke on his platform groggy and in partial shock. Talon ran back as soon as he recovered to find Lee Sin in exactly the same position that he started. He spoke loudly,

"Come."

Talon charged Lee Sin with raised blade and attempted to stab him in the chest. Lee caught the blade by clapping his flat palms around it. He then levered Talon off balance. Lee then produced four swift punches into Talon's chest and delivered a kick that sent him flying. Talon landed hard on his back. He staggered to his feet.

A dozen or so scuffles like this all resulted in the same. Lee was forced to kill Talon a few times because his injuries were too severe to continue. Talon eventually came back to Lee Sin and his jaw dropped when he saw him. Talon was dripping in sweat, tired, and nauseous. But Lee Sin was fine. He wasn't breathing hard nor was he tired. In fact, the thing that caused Talon's jaw to drop was the fact that Lee Sin was doing a few push-ups waiting for him.

"Lee," Talon said panting, "I don't think I can beat you."

"You never could," Lee Sin said curtly.

"Then why am I even here?!" Talon asked infuriated.  
"Irelia believes in your abilities," Lee Sin said standing up and facing him, "But so far I've only seen a lousy fighter with fancy gear. I have beaten you with no eyes and bare hands. What does this tell you, being a successful assassin?"

Talon thought for a moment.

"I can't fight," Talon admitted sullenly.

"You can," Lee Sin reassured him, "But there are many others that are better. You aren't playing on your strengths."

"You know all my strengths already?" Talon asked, baffled.

"I am a very perceptive blind man," Lee said smiling.

The two warriors shared a small laugh after that.

"You need to learn how to force a target off guard in battle," Lee Sin said.

"Wasn't I supposed to learn this lesson on my own with you giving me mystical, yet vague message alluding to it?" Talon asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Lee asked.

A few more hours go by with Talon and Lee Sin actually having good fights. Talon drew blood on Lee a few times, but couldn't finish it. He was starting to realize his abilities with shadowstepping and striking from vulnerable angles. He could never win in a straight duel with someone as strong as Lee. But he was starting to get that he needed to position himself better in order to force someone into vulnerability.

Talon grew so exhausted he called it. Lee Sin congratulated him on the training and they scheduled another day to train. They departed and Talon went back to his room. He cleaned up and showered and decided to go on a walk. It was getting a little late and Irelia was going to be busy until dinner.

Talon wandered out into the woods when he suddenly got the fluttering feeling again. He felt like eyes were peering at him through the dark. He looked around and saw nobody. He kept on his walk with a slightly faster pace.

He heard something faint. It was soft fluttering, like birds wings. Birds wings? This time of night? Must be an owl. Talon heard the heavy beat of wings. Rustling of branches. Talon looked around above him and everywhere else.

He felt whatever it was had moved on. Talon kept walking, quietly, until he came to the edge of the lake. Out over the water there was a figure with mighty wings. The figure flew around above the silvery surface of the lake before it dove into the water. Talon stood there in awe of it's grace. He did not leave where he was standing.

The figure sprang out of the water. It was standing there waist deep in the water. Wings unfurled. And it was looking right at him.

Or more accurately, _she _was looking right at him.


	9. Chapter 9

A Will and a Shadow

A Different Wind

Talon locked eyes with the woman standing amidst the glassy surface of the water. Her icy blue eyes shone even in the darkness. The moonlight framed her face and golden hair. Her face was a beautiful sword of determination not faltered by anything Talon could imagine as "mortal".

She closed her eyes and closed her arms around her chest. Talon realized at that moment that she had no clothing on. Talon hadn't even noticed. Her eyes drew his attention with more sincerity than he was used too. She immediately turned fast and her massive wings unfurled. She snapped them out and leaped into the air. She flew off into the dark sky before Talon even opened his mouth.

He stood there awestruck. The woman was gone. She had left so quickly that Talon was stricken with the idea that she wasn't even there to begin with. Talon stared out into the starry sky and wondered who she was. The pit of Talon's stomach was stirred when he suddenly conjured an image of Irelia in his mind. He felt sick, but also kind of sad.

He missed Irelia suddenly. Yearned for her. Talon turned and quickly walked towards the Institute grounds. His head was buzzing with a strange dull noise and his gut was rolling around on itself. Talon marched through the dark of night towards the Institute of War.

Talon's walk back to his room felt like it only took a moment or two. In reality it probably took almost an hour. Talon kept staring at his feet like he had a spell cast over him. He shook his head violently in an attempt to regain his senses. What had he seen? Where was Irelia?

His latter question was answered when he finally arrived at his room. Irelia was waiting outside his door. She got up from her sitting position and looked at him with a concerned look about her face. She went to him and looped her arms around his waist. Talon took her embrace. She was his height, but she burrowed her face into his chest. Talon instantly felt worse.

"Where were you?" she asked concerned, "You didn't come to dinner."

Had he really been gone that long?

"I, I um, am sorry," Talon whispered, "I guess I lost track of time on my walk."

"Yeah, I guess," she sounded hurt, "I suppose I got worried when you weren't around..."

"I'm fine," he pulled her face to look at him, "I'm sorry I missed the meal. How can I make it up to you?"

She kissed him hard. Talon kissed her back matching her passion. When she pulled away from his mouth she looked into his eyes and smiled innocently. As they stared at each other Talon couldn't help but feel wildly attracted to her. He wanted her. Hungered for her skin. He wanted to claw her clothes off and take her with all the love he feels.

Not just the love he thinks about. But _feels _all the time. He looked down into Irelia's eyes and he saw instead a pair of determined, icy blue eyes. He snapped himself out with a quick jerk of his head. Irelia was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Hey Knives, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Talon says reassuringly, suddenly smiling, "Yeah I'm fine."

Talon pushed Irelia away at the shoulders and leaned in to kiss her again. She returned his kiss but feels awkward not being next to him. Talon opened his door and stepped halfway inside before turning toward Irelia and saying,

"I'm sorry Irelia, I need to get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow."

He then shut the door. He listened for a few moments until Irelia finally walked away. He slid to the floor. Tears flooded the sides of his eyes. He gritted his teeth hard. He sat there on the floor and wept. He ran his hand through his black hair. Talon wept for Irelia and the lies he told her to protect her. He also wept for the winged woman by the lake that he saw while holding the woman he loved.

Talon wept a long time. He awoke the next morning still on the floor. His face was cracked from the dried tears. Talon got up and groggily walked across the small room and dropped on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow when his door opened and a person walked in.

At first he thought it was Teemo. The Yordle Captain did like to wake him up in the morning. But when he realized the strides where too long he thought it was Irelia. She was probably coming to ask him what the deal was.

But someone sat on the side of his bed next to him and the grating, sharp voice that addressed him made Talon seriously consider pre-breakfast homicide.

"Good morning, Talon," Katarina said curtly.

"Leave me or I will use your spine as a belt," Talon said darkly with his voice ground into the pillow.

"Oh I have no doubt," she chided, "But I'll have my words and then I'll leave you to your pathetic little life."

"Speak them then and leave," Talon said, obviously annoyed.

"I just wanted to thank you for the parcel. Incriminating data, Talon. I'm impressed by your capacity for betrayal of those you apparently want to convince you care about," she said in her usual snide tone.

"And now you may leave," Talon said angrily.

"Alright," Katarina said getting up and crossing the room.

"Oh, and you have a match in ten minutes," she added as she left the room.

As the door closed behind her, a muffled howl could be heard from Talon's pillow.

Talon dressed himself in a hurry and ran at full tilt to the platform chamber. A few other League champions were there. One Champion he knew, Master Yi, seemed to glare at Talon through his goggles. Yi however knew that now wasn't the time so he promptly ignored Talon.

Talon and the others were beamed onto the Fields of Justice. Talon charged into Center Lane behind a wave of minions. Talon began killing the opposing minions in quick droves. A few minutes go by until he suddenly gets hit by a wave of fire.

The wave hits several of his team's minions and him. Talon rolls to the side to douse the flames on his cloak. He spies a winged soldier in plate mail in the air above him. It had a flaming sword and was hurling the fire at Talon.

Talon shadowstepped into the air and gripped the soldier about the neck with his left hand. As Talon reared his armblade back to shove it into this winged soldier's face he suddenly spied a most curious feature. This feature nearly made his heart stop and his bones turn to ice.

The fierce blue eyes staring back at him were familiar, yet more ferocious. Talon had a momentary lapse of ability as he hung suspended in the air grappling with this mysterious soldier. The time passing was less than a second as the winged warrior flung Talon to the ground. She unleashed a blast of flame into his body, incinerating him.

When Talon respawned he immediately went into another lane and begged on of the Champions there to switch with him. Talon played a hard match. He relentlessly fought his opposition with the new tricks he learned from Lee Sin.

Talon drew several kills and destroyed three towers with the help of his team. He even fought alongside Master Yi a few times. Talon led the team to victory making good time on the opposition. However Talon mysteriously disappeared whenever the winged champion came to battle.

Talon was a nervous wreck until the end of the match. While Talon ran back to platforms, Yi stopped him and began an assault of questions.

"Why weren't you in the last fight at the nexus, dog?" he spat.

"I was busy clearing a wave of minions, Yi. Now, step aside," Talon said aggravated.

"I want to know what is going on!" Yi said angrily, stepping in front of him, "Don't tempt me."

"We were fighting as a team and we won," Talon growled, "Now begone from me, I need to get to Irelia."

"Why you.." Yi began.

Talon pushed him out of the way and made his way to the platform. He was teleported back to the summoning room. Talon made his way out of the room and a figure was standing there waiting for him. It was Lee Sin.

"Talon, my friend," Lee said warmly, "How did it go? I would have watched but..."

"Haha, I did well Lee," Talon laughed, "More training in two days, yes?"

"Yes," Lee said proudly.

They clapped hands.

Talon walked away while Lee went to talking to Yi. Talon got to his room quickly and unstrapped all of his armor and blades, leaving only his uniform. He got a change of clothes, and made his way to the showers.

When he got there, the eerie gut feeling he got came back. He peered into the dark room and said,

"If you are in there, come out!"

Silence.

Talon tentatively took a step into the shower room and looked around. Dark and empty. He got undressed and found a stall to shower in. He washed his body quickly as the steam rose up around him.

He remembered back in the days of his childhood, he would sometimes have to bathe in the disgusting moat of Noxus. And when that wasn't an option, sewage gray water. Talon scrubbed harder just thinking about it.

When Talon got dressed and left the showers, the feeling came back again. Talon finally decided he had had enough. He dropped his dirty uniform and produced a dagger he had hidden. He shadowstepped high into the arched stone ceiling and perched there. He quickly scanned the area and saw movement at a corner down the hall.

Talon shot there with lightning speed and turned the corner. Talon got around the corner in time to see a huge sword swing in his direction. Shit. His overeagerness got the better of him and he walked right into a trap. This was it then.

But Talon did not feel a blade so much as a hilt come crashing onto his skull. Talon got knocked out, and all the world went black as a figure scooped him up.

When Talon awoke he was in his bed. A woman in an orange and gold robe sat at the foot of his bed, looking at him. When Talon stirred the woman came to him and hushed his groans.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you," she said, "But you came at me like a madman! I was just defending myself."

Her fierce eyes and calm demeanor didn't compliment each other as much as Talon wanted.

"Who are you, and why are you following me everywhere I go?" Talon asked groggily.

"My name is Kayle," she said quietly, "And I haven't been following you."

"Liar..." Talon whispered.

"No," she smiled like Talon was a child, "I don't lie. I was in the hallway when you came around the corner wielding a blade. I just reacted, still had my sword in hand."

She brushed her light hair out of her eyes and spoke again,

"I was your opponent in the match this morning."

"I know," Talon said, sitting up, "I recognized you from the lake."

Her cheeks suddenly went red and she stood up.

"You must be mistaken," she mumbled.

"I know what I saw..." Talon began when a knock hit the door.

"Knives?" came a muffled voice, "Are you in there?"

"Oh no," Kayle whispered.

She turned to Talon and spoke quickly in hushed tones,

"Meet me by the lake, whenever you can!"

She turned and ran to the window. She lept out the window and soared off into the evening sky. The sun was going down.

"Knives?" Irelia said through the door, "Talon?"

"One moment," Talon yelled as politely as he could.

He went to the door and opened it to Irelia looking at him with crossed arms.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing darling," Talon said smiling.

She grinned and loosened up, "I love it when you call me darling."

Talon and Irelia went to the grand hall for dinner. It was rather empty so Talon and Irelia chatted like crazy. They talked about how well Talon's match went, and his newfound friendship with Lee. Irelia talked about her meditations and how her League matches were better than ever.

When they finished eating, Talon excused himself and said he'd be back to Irelia's room later to sleep. This had been a new thing. Irelia wanted to be near Talon while they slept, but Talon felt uncomfortable with her in his room. Too many blades and not enough charm. He also found out about himself that he was embarrassed because of his clutter.

Irelia departed with a smile and a light kiss. Talon slipped away and found himself outside. He didn't want anything to take long. Talon made his way to the lake and sure enough, Kayle was waiting for him.

...With her clothes on.

Talon approached her and she stopped him.

"I'll make this quick," she said.

"Okay," Talon said, crossing his arms.

She sighed, "Okay. I have been, watching you. For a few weeks now."

"Go on."

"Nasus and I are partners in the resistance. He asked me to check up on you and make sure you were fighting for the same side. After, and before you met him and the others."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry. I just, I wanted to keep track of you. Keep you safe."

"What do you mean, keep me safe?"

"Dangerous times are coming, Talon. I don't want you to get hurt."

With that, Kayle turned and jumped into the air. Her wings unfurled and she flew off into the sky, out of sight.

"But you don't owe me anything..." Talon whispered.

Talon made his way back to Irelia's room. She was already asleep. Talon laid down on the small lounge next to her bed and closed his eyes. Kayle's image flashed around in his mind. Talon had to keep looking at Irelia every few moments to shake the image of Kayle from his mind. It wasn't going to be an easy night.


	10. Chapter 10

(My lord this took a long time to write. Sorry sorry sorry! Here it is. Next one will be posted in five days. Thanks for the patience!)

A Will and a Shadow

Days With No End

Talon awoke to Irelia sitting on the lounge next to his partially asleep body. She was smiling and stroking his hair softly as his eyes fluttered open. She leaned down and kissed him. Talon thought in his mind that this was officially the best way to wake up in the entirety of sleep and mornings.

Talon sat up and stretched as Irelia hugged him. She nuzzled into his chest and he put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Irelia stood up and shooed Talon out of the room so she could get dressed. He left with a smile and walked back to his room.

Talon got to his room quicker than he thought he would. He went into the room and smiled to himself at the warmth he felt. He was genuinely happy. He was almost taken aback by how happy he was that he laughed softly. Talon quickly dressed in his casual attire and left for the Grand Hall for breakfast.

He found the stone table in the east corner to sit in and waved to Irelia when she walked in. She smiled and lightly jogged over to him. She sat down next to him and they placed their orders with the servant who came by their table. Irelia and Talon lightly chatted while ate. Through laughs and smiles, they would lightly kiss each other.

Some time passed before others began to funnel in to the Grand Hall. Shen and Kennen both had a League match to fight in, so they were not present. However, Irelia's other friends, Lee Sin, Karma, and Yi found their way to the table to sit and eat.

Karma and Irelia drifted in to their conversations about philosophy like they do, and Lee Sin and Talon spoke quietly and with friendly words. After a few minutes Yi looked up and said,

"What good do you see in this thing, Lee?"

Lee Sin looked over to Yi, almost like he was looking _at him_. He snorted a little in his laugh and remarked,

"Just because he got Irelia and you didn't doesn't give you the right to be a pain, Yi."

That really set him off and Yi growled. Talon smiled and took a sip of his beverage. So that's why he was so grumpy.

"We shall see," Yi said.

"Oh grow up," Irelia remarked all of a sudden. She must have been listening after all.

"He is a villain, I know it. All Noxians are," Yi said bitterly.

Lee Sin put a hard hand on Yi's shoulder and whispered, "We all lost something in that war, friends, family, even honor. But Talon is not to blame for that."

"How do you know?! He could have killed some himself," Yi barked.

"So what if he did? We killed his kinsmen with the same tenacity as his," Lee said softly.

"But..." Yi trailed.

"No," Lee cut him off, "It's done. You've won the war, but lost against him for her heart. Let it go."

"Alright enough about my heart," Irelia remarked, annoyed, "Can we just eat without the boys ripping each other apart?"

"You said it," Karma said under her breath.

The rest of the meal was much friendlier. Yi was more talkative, but still didn't look Talon in the eye. Lee told jokes that made all of them laugh. Even Yi told a funny story about his training that they all shared a chuckle. Lee was the first to depart with Master Yi following close behind. Karma bid farewell. Talon and Irelia got up and and left the Grand Hall. They found themselves wondering what to do. After realizing that neither of them were busy that day, they just decided to spend the whole day together.

They made their way outside. It was sunny and warm. Talon and Irelia went for a walk around the grounds. They laughed at talked the whole time.

"So Knives," Irelia said as they strolled through the west gardens, "Have you been making friends here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean besides Lee have you actually found any chums here in the League?"

"I suppose Teemo is a friend, though he is often away," he concluded.

"Okay, so Teemo and Lee. Anyone else?"

"Uhm, I don't think so. Plenty of enemies though," he laughed.

"You should socialize more. You are such a great guy, people deserve to know you," she said smiling.

"Oh stop," Talon smiled embarrassed.

"No I'm serious! You make me so happy! And Lee talks about you a lot too, and he is usually pretty no nonsense. You bring light to people," she said.

Talon flashed his mind back to a job he had back in Noxus. Corrupt magistrate. The General Du Couteau wanted him dead, and sent Katarina and Talon to go and do it. They sneaked into his house at night and tied him to his bed. Katarina poured oil over his panicking, gagged face and told Talon to 'bring the light.'

Talon couldn't help but feel odd at the memory and what Irelia said. He made a living and sharpened all of his skills bringing darkness and pain. Talon shook the memory from his head and said he didn't want to talk about friends anymore.

Talon just wanted to think about Irelia. She was everything to him now. Talon stroked her silver hair and smiled at it's softness. They walked for an hour or so before they got to the lake outside the grounds. The same lake Talon had visited before.

Irelia exclaimed she didn't know it was even here and quickly made her way to the beach. She stripped to her undergarments (still very modest) and ran into the water. She dove under it's sparkling blue surface for a moment before rocketing out of the water and yelling at Talon who was still on shore,

"Come on in! The water is so warm and nice. Come for a swim, Knives, come on!"

Talon grinned and took his boots and shirt off. He elected to keep his pants on, however. Talon dove into the water and swam out to meet Irelia. She laughed when he grabbed her leg from beneath the surface. They wrestled in the water and swam around for over an hour.

Talon looked towards the treeline by the shore when he felt that feeling in his gut whenever Kayle was watching him. He saw a brief little movement in the trees but nothing solid. He frowned at the thought. Irelia sensed his anxiety.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just getting tired. Want to rest on the beach?" Talon said planting a smooch on her lips.

She reluctantly agreed. They swam out to the beach and laid down on the sand.

"Ick," Irelia remarked wiping sand off her wet arms, "I'm going to be sandy for days!"

Talon turned his head and looked at her with her face scrunched up in annoyance. He rolled over and put his hand on her stomach. She looked at him and smiled. They kissed. More passionately than before, their kiss lingered for several long moments. Irelia turned to face him and they embraced on the ground.

After a few more hot seconds, their pace began to quicken. Talon's heart was racing as he felt her hands run over his bare back. She suddenly stopped though, and Talon's breath caught in his throat.

"Talon, I," she began, "I um, I've never done this..." she whimpered.

Talon realized what she meant and pulled her into a hug instead. She wrapped her arms around him warmly. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Irelia pulled away and spoke to Talon softly.

"Sorry, Knives, I just get a little nervous when you are all over me like that," she smiled.

"It's fine dear," Talon reassured her, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No it's not that. I mean, I want to... I've wanted to since the Festival. I just don't want to scare you off or mess something up or disappoint you or-"

Talon cut her off, "Shush sweetie, it's okay."

They held each other and Irelia whispered in his ear. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course I am," Talon whispered back, "Take as much time as you need."

Irelia and Talon sun dried for a few minutes before getting dressed and heading back to the Institute grounds. After a brief stroll, Talon and Irelia went back to the Grand Hall for an early dinner. All Irelias friends were there. Kennen, Shen, and Karma waved them over and sat them both down with them.

Karma started the conversation,

"So, Rels, I have a bit of a confession to make."

Shens face, even when unmasked like now, never changed. Part of his discipline. Talon saw the creeps of a smile on his face however.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Irelia asked.

Karma looked at Shen and locked eyes with him. She took his hand and held it as they sat there. She looked back over at Irelia and just giggled.

Irelias eyes lit up, "No way! You two? Wow! Good for you, when did this happen?"

"We were spending some time together with meditations and the like, and we just got to talking more and more all the time," Karma said happily.

"We decided to just go for it and take things slowly," Shen said in his deep voice.

"I'm happy for you both," Irelia remarked.

"I am as well," Talon said genuinely.

"So, what about you two? When can I get out my nice robe for the wedding?" Kennen joked with Talon and Irelia.

The whole table erupted in laughter. After the laughing died down, Irelia spoke up,

"Nothing planned yet, we haven't even had-" she bit her tongue and coughed.

Everyone just looked awkwardly at each other without much noise. After a few moments they all took a drink at the same time. The act made them laugh lightly again, but the ice wasn't broken until Lee Sin came up and slapped Irelia on the back and said,

"Don't worry about it, I haven't had- gerghegehr with Talon either."

They all howled with laughter again and silently thanked Lee for clearing that awkward mess out of the way. The rest of the meal was excellent and very pleasant among the friends. After they ate and dispersed, Talon walked Irelia back to her room. He led her in to the dorm and quietly kissed her goodnight.

She said she'd stay up and wait for Talon to come back. Talon left and made his way over to another dorm room. He pushed open the door without knocking and stepped inside. There was a figure sitting at the desk and Talon quietly crept up to it.

Talon was stealthy as a shadow. He halted behind the figure and cleared his throat. The person he had visited flinched at let out a growl.

"What are you doing here, Talon?" Katarina whispered.

Talon didn't speak but instead grabbed her by the mouth and hair and levered her to her feet. Katarina wailed through her muffled mouth and thrashed wildly about. Talon threw her to the ground and delivered a solid punch to the side of her face. He then got on top of her and punched her a few more times, then pivoted his knee so it rested on her neck.

She coughed a few times and gasped for air. Talon held a finger to her lips and spoke softly, words dripping with venom,

"Irelia is the love I have always sought. She is the light I navigate my dark life by. I have ended my life ending lives for you and your missing father. Today was the best, most joyful experience I have ever had, and I will be damned if it is ever taken from me. If you ever, _ever _threaten her or her friends again, I swear by all that is dark that I will end you violently. Never speak to me again."

Talon got up off of her and Katarina coughed and clutched her neck. She rolled onto her stomach and grimaced as Talon moved to leave.

"Mercy does not befit you, Talon," she spat. He closed the door curtly behind him.

Talon made his way to the lavatory and washed the blood and bits of Katarinas face from his knuckles. He frowned hard. He knew she'd retaliate. He knew she'd send assassins after both of their heads now. But Talon was good at being paranoid. It saved him his whole life, and now he got to use it to save someone else. He'd be ready.


	11. Chapter 11

A Will and a Shadow

Gone

Talon stepped out of the lavatory and rubbed his hands which were cold from washing. He turned his palms over and over again as he checked them for injury. Bashing Katarina's face in like that was not like him. Talon barely struck anybody with his bare hands. He preferred the cold, reassuring sting of steel. But he was so angry he just couldn't control it anymore so he sent a message.

Talon walked quickly and quietly to Irelia's room where he pushed open the door. Inside Irelia lay on her bed, barely awake. She rolled to face him but he climbed onto the blanket and cradled her in his arms. She snuggled into his arms and drifted back to sleep. So much for staying up to talk to him.

But Talon didn't mind. He laid next to her and petted her hair as she slept. Talon breathed deeply and calmly; not befitting his agitated state. As he lay he thought about the ruthlessness that was Katarina Du Couteau.

During the war with Ionia, Katarina and Talon launched several missions against the Ionian forces. One captain Katarina assassinated by forcing him to commit suicide with threats to kill his wife and children. After he drove his own sword through his stomach Katarina crept into the rooms of the captains children and slit their throats anyway. Talon killed his wife while she slept.

He bit down hard at the memory for it was painful for him. At the time, Talon had no trouble killing people so long as they made no sound or felt no pain. Talon was sensitive to the suffering of others. He was a killer, not a torturer.

Katarina didn't care, she liked killing. And she was good at it. Noxus used her brutality to demoralize Ionia and it was working. As Noxus trampled, burned, and slaughtered their way inland, Ionia cringed back in fear. It wasn't until the impassioned efforts of Irelia and Karma that the war was halted.

Now Noxus had forts inside Ionian borders, but the march was halted. Talon knew that more open conflict would arise. When he joined the League of Legends, he never realized that the battle for Noxus would change so dramatically. Now Talon was on the opposing side because he found love.

Talon looked down at Irelia's sleeping form and smiled at the thought. He loved her. He loved her deeply. Talon was not prepared at all for how in love he became. He smiled more in the moments he shared with her than any other year in his life.

Talon laid his head down and drifted slowly off to sleep. The last thoughts drifting through his tired mind were Irelia, and how he needed to keep her safe.

When Talon awoke he did so in the quietest way possible. Irelia lay sleeping where Talon left her. Talon smiled and left the room. As he turned into the hall he spotted two figures in purple robes moving towards him. Talon walked closer to them until they stopped in front of him.

"Talon Du Couteau," the first spoke with authority, "You are to be summoned to the chambers of Arch Conjurer Durin immediately."

Talon recoiled but spoke, "What for?"

"That is none of your concern," the second robed figure spoke with equal sternness.

They gestured back the way they had walked. Talon followed their lead to the Arch Conjurer's office. Inside was an older man, about the age of General Du Couteau, sitting in a chair writing on a piece of parchment. The scratching of the quill against the paper made Talon's skin crawl.

"You wanted to speak with me, Arch Conjurer?" Talon began.

"Hush," Arch Conjurer Durin hissed, "One moment."

After a few seconds Durin looked up into Talon's eyes.

"Last night, several hours before dawn, you assaulted another champion of the League: a miss Katarina Du Couteau. The gravity of your crime coupled with the regulations of the League dictate that this Institute banish you from the grounds forthwith."

Talon swallowed hard.

"And you are not to be permitted on the grounds or admitted into another League match until the terms of your punishment expire in three months. Do you have any questions?"

Talon couldn't breathe.

That bitch. She knew she'd get him expelled from the League giving her the opportunity to make a move against Irelia. '_Oh what have I done?' _Talon thought as he walked out of the office. He made his way to his room. His door was open.

Talon pushed his way in to find a completely empty room but the bed. She had taken all his equipment. Talon assessed his personal inventory. His clothes, his boots he had on, and two daggers. Talon bolted out of his room and ran full tilt towards Irelia's room.

He smashed open the door to find Irelia sitting there yawning. She jumped as Talon burst in.

"Hey, Knives? What's going on? What are you doing?" she asked as Talon paced around the room.

"I fucked up darling," Talon said trying to think.

"What do you mean you fucked up? What did you do?" Irelia asked worried, yet getting angry.

"I got expelled from the League grounds and now your life may be in danger," Talon spilled. Oh shit.

Irelia grabbed Talon by the scruff of his neck and held him in place. She glared into his eyes and whispered, "_What _is going on, Talon?"

Talon took a deep breath, "I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?" she almost yelled the words.

"I just can't right now. I promise I will, but please get ready to leave. We need to disappear."

"Where?"

"I can help with that!" a voice called to them from the floor.

It was Teemo. He had a traveling pack on and face paint of black and green. He 'looked' up at them with his closed eyes and said,

"I've been keeping up on the situation and have had a safe house prepared in Bandle City, you'll both be safe there."

"What situation? What safe house? What _the fuck?_" Irelia exclaimed.

Talon brought Irelia into his arms and kissed her. She hesitantly returned his kiss and then pulled away. Before she was able to say another word, Talon stopped her,

"You have to trust me right now. Please get a bag ready and let's go."

Irelia grimaced but complied. Talon's built up trust with her was going to be strained, but it was holding for now.

They both followed Teemo out and off the grounds and to a carriage Teemo had waiting. Teemo took the reins and they were off. They headed south towards the Shurima Desert. If they moved quickly it should only be a days travel. It was just becoming midday.

Talon settled in the seat opposite of Irelia who was glaring at him. She the softened her expression and spoke quietly,

"I'm not mad at you Talon, I just-" she exhales long and slow, "I just want to know what's going on. I have a match today."

"It won't matter if Katarina poisons you at breakfast."

"You think she's going to make a move on me?"

"I know she will. I know how she operates."

"Why now?"

"Because I am expelled from the League. I'm your greatest advantage against her."

"Wait, I remember you saying that. Why are you being expelled again? What rule did you break?"

"I assaulted another champion."

"You assault-" she narrowed her eyes, "You assaulted Katarina?"

Talon just nodded lamely.

"You assaulted Katarina Du Couteau, one of the _highest_ ranked Noxian champions aside from Jericho Swain, and the foremost voice in the war against my homeland?"

Talon nodded again.

Irelia laughed, but not in the sweet way. More a laugh of the 'wow that's funny but srsly wtf' variety. The carriage ride was steady and quiet. Irelia didn't speak to Talon for most of the trip across the dunes of Shurima. When darkness folded around them as night fell, the carriage came to a stop. Teemo darted into the cab and spoke in hushed tones.

"Get out, get ready, we're surrounded."

Talon and Irelia exchanged glances of mixed fear and anger. Irelia activated her orb and the blades hovered around them. She hopped out of the carriage. Talon followed close behind with one dagger in hand and one on his hip. Teemo climbed up to the top of the carriage and took aim.

All around them from the dunes of the Shurima Desert came ten shadowy figures. Men dressed in black. Red cloth trimming the shoulder. Talon recognized them. They were his students once. Talon took a vain attempt to spare their lives.

"I know all of you. You cannot win against us. Don't throw your lives away."

A figure stepped forward, the leader, and raised his hood to look at them. His expression was stoic and his features were hard and cold. He was thin. Talon recognized his face, one of his lower pupils, Kazzar.

"I'm sorry master, I know we aren't supposed to talk before a mark. It's you by us, or us by house Du Couteau. You know how it goes," Kazzar spoke sternly.

"I do," Talon whispered. Kazzar knew he and his fellows were going to die. But he was going to try anyway. Talon gritted his teeth and charged forward.

He and Irelia attacked in unison. The assassins met their charge and were swept aside. Talon thrust his dagger into Kazzar's throat before he could ready his own. Talon twisted over and kicked another assassin in the mouth. He pulled the dagger from Kazzar's throat and then threw it into another assassins chest. Talon knew others were dying around him from Teemo and Irelia.

Talon pulled his second dagger from his belt and shadowstepped behind his last mark and stabbed him in the temple. His body went limp in his arms. Talon looked up and watched Irelia deliver the final attack on the last assassin. All ten assailants lay dead around them. Talon and Irelia got back in the carriage and Teemo drove them off towards Bandle City.

Irelia wiped the blood from her brow and looked at Talon. Her eyes were fierce, yet sad. She understood Talon at that moment. She was still annoyed with him though, so she didn't speak. At least she wasn't glaring at him anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

A Will and a Shadow

Only the Coldest Betrayal

As the carriage pulled in to the Yordle capital Bandle City, Talon was more restless than ever. It wasn't because he had slain his former pupil, or that he had lied to his beloved and put her life in danger. Those things did make him restless, but not as much as the stares Irelia kept giving him. Talon fidgeted in his seat under her gaze.

He knew he'd have to come clean soon. He'd have to explain to her all the times that he had lied and stolen from her. The glimmer of light he saw was his little ruse with Irelia's writing kit. He delivered it to a contact of Katarina's, of course, but he had another contact see it first. He hoped this little gesture would bail him out of Irelia's wrath but he couldn't prove it yet.

Teemo escorted them out of the carriage and through the main district of the city. It was very late, and not many Yordles were awake at this hour. Teemo led Talon and Irelia to a little alcove in an alley where he opened a hidden door. Inside was a tiny room, no bigger than one dorm room at the Institute of War, complete with two cots and a pantry.

"Here it is," Teemo announced shutting the door, "You can't leave until I return."

Teemo stepped back outside and shut the door behind him. Talon and Irelia took a seat on each cot facing each other. Talon couldn't look directly into her eyes. Irelia set her orb down and folded the blades together and set them aside as well.

Irelia broke the silence, "Who are you Talon? Tell me the truth."

"I'm a former assassin in the employ of the state of Noxus," Talon said sullenly, "And a very foolish man."

"Well that certainly is the truth," Irelia scoffed, "The last part anyway. And what do you mean 'former?'"

"I mean I am no longer employed by Noxus. I forfeited my connection with Noxus and house Du Couteau. My allegiance is my own," Talon replied.

"Hmm," Irelia pondered, her gaze hard, "Have you lied to me?"

Irelia fixated her eyes on Talons, "Stolen from me?"

"Yes," Talon said looking at the floor.

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

Irelia crossed her arms and shook her head, "I can't believe I trusted you."

Just then tears began rolling out of Irelia's eyes. Talon went to her side and sat next to her. He offered his arms, but she refused them and began to sob into her hands. Talon rested his arm on Irelia's shoulder. She shrugged it off violently.

"Don't touch me!" Irelia almost shouted.

Her words hurt so badly Talon almost began weeping as well. But the most painful thing was knowing that her pain was his fault.

"I love you," was all he could say.

Irelia was taken aback. She almost began laughing through her tears.

"You tell me this now?" she sobbed.

"Everything I have done I've done because I love you," Talon whispered.

"Oh, so that's how love is felt in the land of murderers?" Irelia asked harshly.

There was nothing Talon could say or do. He had caused her so much pain in so short a time. Talon just sat there, unable to think, unable to feel. It's like his senses were deadened. As the love they shared was slipping away, so too was the life slipping from Talon's very being.

A few hours go by like that. Just silence, a few sobs from Irelia until she finally calmed down. Talon had since retreated to his cot and laid down on his back. He had his eyes closed. He was just, thinking.

"You know when I first met you, I thought you were amazing," Irelia said suddenly.

"How do you mean?" Talon asked carefully.

"You were handsome, cunning, fierce," Irelia said, reminiscing, "It hadn't been that long before I was completely smitten with you."

Irelia kept talking, with more pain in her voice than Talon cared for.

"And even when Yi, or Kennen, or Karma told me to be careful I told them off like they were crazy. I said, 'he's so charming and sweet, he can't be as bad as you say.'"

Talon just looked at her, ashamed.

"And I never knew that all along, the whole time, they were right. That you had a capacity for deception beyond anything _I _could have been prepared for," she finished.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Talon asked.

Irelia crinkled her brow, thinking about the question, "It was when we were in Demacia for the festival, and, we sat by the lake and kissed for the first time. I believed then that there was no one else more perfect than you."

Talon was humbled by her sincerity. After a few moments he said, "I have never harmed you for the sake of doing so. I believed that every time I wronged you I was protecting you. Even if you never forgive me, I have to tell you I am sorry for what I have done. I truly am."

And just like that, they were quiet again. Talon rolled over on the narrow cot and closed his eyes. He knew it was over between them. He knew it, but he started planning. He had a target in mind, and he thought it would be time to get back into the assassin's trade. It was so familiar to him, that even when all other lights had failed him, he knew how to take life.

A few hours roll by. The weak light of the gas lamp was dimmed very low. Talon hadn't heard a peep from Irelia. He felt a stirring and woke up. He looked over and Irelia was standing over him. She knelt down close to his face and kissed him. Talon noticed then that she did not have any clothes on.

"Irelia, what-?" he began.

She quickly hushed him, "I love you, no matter how much you hurt me, I still love you and need you. Just be quiet."

The cot was thin so she elected to get on top of him after he quickly got undressed.. The feeling of being with her in that way was euphoric. Irelia closed her eyes and ground her face into Talon's chest. Talon felt tears from her eyes leak onto his chest as they bonded together in the most heavenly of ways. It was like all the troubles they had were shelved for a few moments of total bliss.

After they were finished they both quickly fell asleep. Talon had his arm wrapped around Irelia and she slept soundly under it. Morning arrived in just a few hours. In the early hours of dawn, Talon had gotten out of bed and was getting dressed. Irelia lay sleeping next to him. Talon had pulled a blanket he had found up over Irelia's naked form.

Talon finished getting dressed and walked over to the door. He peaked outside and looked up. He had gotten used to the feeling of Kayle watching him so he actually needed to look for her when he needed her. He spied her on a rooftop trying to hide behind a chimney.

Talon shadowstepped up to her and she jumped back.

"I hate it when you do that," Kayle whispered.

"Kayle, I'm glad you are here. I need your help," Talon said.

Talon led Kayle back down to the safe house door and they both sneaked in. Kayle whispered when she saw Irelia sleeping underneath the blanket, "What is she doing here?"

"Kayle I need a favor from you," Talon said, "It means a lot to me."

She sighed, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to watch over Irelia, like you have done for me. I need to be gone from her side, and I need her to be protected," Talon asked.

"Oh, Talon, I don't know, that's asking an awful lot..." she said hesitating.

"Please Kayle, she may die if she does not receive your aid. I'm begging you, please keep her safe."

Kayle looked over at Irelia. She sighed and whispered, "Alright. But only if you tell me where you are going."

Talon tilted his head down and closed his eyes. He remembered the stink of bloodied water, the biting sounds of steel and stone, and the gripping cold of darkness; for these things were the most familiar to Talon. All softness and light were dead in the land of Noxus.

"I am going home," Talon whispered.

Kayle departed shortly after and took a position to wait for Irelia to awaken. She promised Talon she would not speak with Irelia, only keep her safe and watch over her. Talon left a note for Irelia to find. He fixed the daggers to his belt and stepped towards the door. He looked back at Irelia and saw her sleeping face. She was so beautiful. Talon steeled himself and walked outside. He was nervous, for if he were to fail this mission, he and her would both die.

Talon never got nervous.


	13. Chapter 13

A Will and a Shadow

The Road Home

Talon stood a few miles from the valley of Noxus atop a steppe overlooking the marshy, disgusting plains that the great spire where his home stood. The day was almost over, and the sun was just beginning to slip behind the horizon. Talon remembered reading about the old settlers who founded Noxus and the hike that must have been long, about four months.

But Talon was neither a settler nor a hiker. He conserved his energy between nights and shadowstepped most of the way. Talon arrived at this point in just a few days from leaving Bandle City. Talon then thought about Irelia and what she must be thinking of him right now. He felt like they might just have a chance at making it through this.

Talon's focus was on Noxus, however, where he had a special destination and mission. He had the idea for it before he left Irelia's side, but had only just finalized the details over the journey here. Talon was excited. Not only was he going to right his wrongs, and pay Katarina back for her treachery, but he was also excited for the thrill of the mission.

He had been sent on many missions. He had planned many of them, but this was the first time Talon had gotten to do something of his own accord. It felt liberating being his own man for the first time since joining house Du Couteau. Talon's descent into the valley was a treacherous one, however, and his skills were put to the test.

Being the militaristic city-state that it is, Noxus kept serious reigns on it's security. Talon was recognized as a traitor and war criminal, so strolling in the front gates wasn't an option. He elected to stalk down the valley, dodging patrols of guards as the light of day faded to the cloak of night. He made it to the outer wall of Noxus safely, but quickly ran into a problem.

Talon looked up and down the wall. It was tall, and the stones were inscribed. He couldn't scale the smooth surface, nor would his shadowstep have any hold. He noticed a patrol coming around the wall towards him. The patrol of two guards hadn't seen him yet, so Talon quickly formulated a plan. There wasn't anywhere to hide. Just a few knee high shrubs for vegetation. Talon checked his weapons; a pair of daggers was all that was left of his gear, but he also had a length of cord he refined from a strip of leather.

Talon looked around for a place to hide, and, finding none, decided a bolder approach was in order. He strode casually over to the guards who were startled by his presence, quickly leveling their spears at him. Talon held up his hands and gave a mock grin.

"Good evening gentlemen," Talon said in his trademark gravelly voice, "I was hoping to catch you off your guard."

He must have spooked them a bit because both guards looked at each other hesitantly. When they looked back, Talon had vanished. He appeared a moment later behind them. He roughly yanked one soldier down with the leather cord by the neck, causing him to gasp on the ground. The other guard attempted to turn to face them, but Talon was already on him driving his face into the wall they were so close to. The choking guard attempted to gasp but Talon kicked him hard in the temple, silencing him for sure.

Talon looted their supplies; another throwing dagger and some bits of dried meat. (Talon was famished.) After eating quickly, Talon then looted a guards tunic from one of his prey and rolled it up into his pack. Talon could use that later. He now only had to think of a way into the city. He figured the gate guards would check Talon's credentials if he tried using his disguise. Plus there was the fact that he'd be a lone guard, which would attract more suspicion.

Talon then remembered his childhood. The dank, wet, undertunnels that made up Noxus' sewer system. He made his way westward around the wall until he found what he was looking for. It was a grate, little bigger than he was as a teen. Talon used to sneak in and out of the city this way. He couldn't believe why he didn't think of this sooner.

He pried the grate off, then managed to squeeze in the little hole and into a wider sewer canal. He tripped in it's depth, and immediately landed head-under in disgusting, watery muck. His resolve was not dampened, however, as he made his way into the undertunnels. Talon spied more than a few lurkers down there with him; citizens and other vermin that made their home down in the under belly of Noxus. They kept their distance, but watched him all the same.

When Talon found a spacious alcove, he pulled himself out of the water and sat down on a ledge beside it. The alcove was ringed and held several small tents and a few fires. A dozen or so lurkers eyed him suspiciously, but they generally ignored him. If there was one thing the lurkers didn't do, it was judge a man based on his state of being.

And what a mess Talon was. His clothes were soaked through with filth, his hair was matted and tangled about his head, and his stomach heaved from the mouthful or two he got of the water. But he was alive, and he even grinned at his plans. Despite how he was, Talon was excited for what he was going to do. But for now, Talon needed to sleep. He set his tunic and boots to dry as best he could, and fell into a restless sleep as he watched the lurkers watch him.

The next morning, Talon awoke to find his boots and Tunic still there. He almost thought some of his impromptu neighbors would steal them as he slept, but they remained all the same.

"Good morning boy," came a raggedy, high pitched voice.

Talon looked over and saw an old man with a cane draped in rags regarding him.

"Hello," he said cautiously.

"I kept the heathens 'round here from nabbin' your stuff. Say, you don't look like you're from around here," the old man said.

"I am from here," Talon said, thinking back on it, "But I've been gone a while."

"That's alright boy," the old man said, "I saw that look in your eyes when you first opened 'em. You've got a heart set on a quest, I can tell."

"Perhaps I do, what of it?" Talon asked donning his filthy tunic once more.

"I can help," he said slyly.

Talon scoffed, "How can you help me?"

"I helped you already didn't I?" the old man said, "I bet I've got a few more tricks up these old sleeves. You could bet on it too."

Talon smiled and stood up. He couldn't stand all the way up, due to the low ceiling, so he resorted to stooping.

"I don't suppose you'd know I can get some clothes on a budget?" Talon asked as he began to walk towards the center of the alcove ring.

"What kind of budget?" the old man asked.

"Free?" Talon shrugged.

The old man chuckled, "I know a house you can hit."

The old man relayed a series of instructions to Talon, who memorized them quickly. Talon then found a secluded exit to the sewers in an alleyway. Talon breathed in his first breath of Noxus' cool, damp air. The stones of the buildings around him were glossy with the grime in the air condensing with the dew of the morning. Talon used the alley ways to his advantage.

The people of Noxus were a distrustful sort, and often avoided eye contact with others. This was a definite advantage for Talon seeing his need for secrecy. After making his way to the house that was supposedly empty, Talon scoped out a window that he could get in without problem. Then he looked around the street to see if anybody was watching. He found an opportunity, and shadowstepped to the window with veteran litheness.

Talon slid the window open and slipped in quiet as a cat. He looked quickly around and saw he was in a bedroom. He stepped out into the hall. The house was quiet. He looked into another room; the master bedroom. He rifled through the wardrobe and found a few lords robes, tunic, and pants. He pilfered a pair of sturdy boots from the closet. Then he found the bathroom and rinsed his body in the basin. It wasn't much, but it'd stop his new clothes from stinking.

Talon packed his new clothes and dove back out of the window, shadowstepping back to the alley. He stole away back beneath the streets and wandered back to the alcove. The old man was waiting for him, and laughed when he saw Talon's take.

"Not bad, kid," he said, "Almost as good as me in my day."

"Still wanting to help?" Talon asked.

"Always," the old man said enthusiastically.

Talon looked him right in the eye, "It's been a while since I've been in Noxus, I'd like to know where General Swain lives now."

Later that evening, the grand home of General Jericho Swain was lay quiet and without guests. The General was not a social person, and generally avoided the political hobnobbing that came with being a leader. Talon's lordly clothes got him through the front gates guards with a lie about delivering an important message. Talon kept his eyes low and changed his voice to fool them.

Talon walked up the short set of steps to the house of the General. He then didn't really know how to proceed. He hadn't actually believed it would be this easy. Talon shrugged, and knocked on the door using it's large raven head shaped knocker. A spindly thin butler opened the door with deep bags under his eyes. The night was young though, so he couldn't have woken up.

"I have an appointment with General Swain," Talon said using his fake voice.

"No, I have no such appointment recorded," the butler said quite curtly.

_'Not so easy then' _Talon thought.

Talon cleared his throat to speak again when he saw something behind the butler's shoulder. It was a form wrapped in shadow, muscular, yet sleek like a cat. The figure was masked by shadow, but he knew the shape of an Ionian infiltrator from experience. The figure caught Talon staring at them from inside, and froze. Talon got an idea.

"But, you must be mistaken?" Talon said with mock concern, "You have such tired features! And your right knee especially looks weak and shaky."

The butler cocked an eyebrow at the same time the Ionian agent tilted their head in confusion.

Talon pressed the ruse, "I suggest you rest sir! If you were to stumble on that knee, you'd surely be knocked to the ground in no time."

The Ionian agent seemed to get it and they moved silently over to the butler. The butler was about to say something, perhaps defend the accusation or ask Talon if he was ill, but the agent knocked out his knee and quickly muffled his mouth. He was rendered unconscious via a quick blow to the head. Talon saw the agent for the first time. She wore the same type of armor that Shen and Kennen did when he first met them.

"So Talon," Akali said from behind her mask, "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Akali," Talon said, helping her drag the butler's body into the house and closing the door, "What is the Kinkou Order doing here?"

"The agents of Ionia like to keep tabs on the important higher-ups within Noxus. That's why I am here, but why are you here?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Talon relayed parts of his plan. As he told her of what he was going to do, she seemed to smile from behind her mask, if her curving eyes were any sign. After Talon finished, Akali adjusted her arms and readied her kamas.

"I was just about to leave but, I need to help you with this," she said happily, "For you, for Irelia, and for Ionia. Kennen would be so jealous."


	14. Chapter 14

A Will and a Shadow

Piercing the Veil

Talon inched his face around a corner in the corridor, checking to make sure no one was nearby. His breathing was slow and even. His body was tensed for action, but also straining for comfort in his lordly disguise. His gaze peered around the corner to find another empty hallway, and so he moved around the corner with haste. Akali followed him close behind.

"How did you know it was me from the shadows?" Akali asked quietly, killing time.

"I recognized you from your silhouette," Talon whispered, "We've never actually met before, but we've fought a few times."

"Irelia and Kennen told me about you, how you changed," Akali whispered, "I didn't believe them at first.

Talon cocked an eyebrow that Akali couldn't see, "What changed?"

"I heard what happened at the Institute, and I trust Irelia and my brothers," Akali shrugged, "If they say you are trustworthy then I believe them."

Talon thought about the trust the Ionians he'd met in the League had placed in him, even after what he did to Irelia. If they knew about any of that, Akali would likely kill him on the spot. He shook the memory from his head and pressed onward to the end of the corridor. When he got the last door, he peered through the keyhole and saw nothing but blackness.

He sighed, "Akali, can you see anything behind this door?"

"That's Shen's job," she whispered.

Talon hummed in contemplation.

"How fast are you?" Talon asked.

"Faster than you," she whispered slyly.

"If that's half true we can be in the room quicker then the eye can follow. You ready?" he asked.

"Always," she hunched over and prepared.

Talon let the door swing open quietly but then shadowstepped in with Akali melting through the shadows right behind him. The room was mostly empty but for a set of chairs, some bookshelves, and a table with which a small black object rested. The smallness of the object was up for debate as Talon was high in the rafters of the room. Akali was in the corner closest to him, clinging to the rafters with one kama. Talon looked around in the darkness and didn't see anything.

He was about to drop to the floor and go to the next room when the object on the table moved. It wasn't an object at all, in fact, as it's wings unfurled and stretched outward as if yawning after a nap. The raven wheezed quietly. It's glossy black feathers reflected what little light that was in the room. It probably woke up from the door opening.

"Beatrice," Talon whispered.

The raven perked up at it's name being called. It had hearing that Talon would not have anticipated. It looked around the room, but not in the upward direction that Talon and Irelia were in. He gave a signal to Akali who nodded quickly. Talon then dropped from the ceiling and landed on the opposite side of the room with his agile reflexes. Beatrice whirled around and squawked at him as Akali slipped out the door. A moment later, Jericho Swain burst in the room from another door.

Swain's collar was pulled up like he always had it, and Talon regarded him as Beatrice flew over and landed on Swain's shoulder. Swain's eyes burned and he looked none too pleased at his visit in the night.

"Talon," he growled, "Why are you here? Half of Noxus seeks to find your head on a spike!"

"General," Talon bowed, "I have come to report a crime."

Swain's eyebrow lifted, "Not your own I take it?"

"Katarina Du Couteau has blackmailed me, and betrayed Noxus in her pursuit for power," Talon said evenly.

"I assume you have proof?" Swain asked, bored.

"I do not, your excellency," Talon said.

Swain chuckled, "You didn't seriously think I'd take your word for it?"

"You took Katarina's," Talon retorted quietly.

"Katarina is a loyal agent of this nation, and has proven her loyalty through many actions-" Swain began.

"And I haven't?" Talon asked accusingly.

"What-" Swain tried to ask.

"No!" Talon roared in his low, gravelly voice, "Katarina and I were equals once. We fought in the Ionian war, joined the League of Legends in the name of Noxus. I find one thing that I do not destroy, and I am branded a fiend and betrayer."

"You insolent little pest!" Swain yelled, "I'll see you in the headsman's pit!"

"I believe that is enough time," Talon said, suddenly calm and looking towards the door.

"Enough time? Enough time for what?" Swain asked, genuinely confused.

"Enough time for a confidant to have stolen some very sensitive war records from your office. I will prove my innocence one day, General, but I require a bit of personal security."

"I see," Swain said stroking his covered chin, "Very well Talon. I will hunt you like a dog later. For now, I must turn my attention to this 'confidant'."

Talon bowed and departed from the room as Swain left through another door towards his office. Talon had given Akali plenty of time to get out and would be waiting for him. As he left Swain's house, he felt invigorated by the mission. He hadn't thought it would turn out like this, but he felt he could work this into his plans. Akali's involvement might have made this a quicker and more efficient job.

Talon made his way to the alcove in the under tunnels to thank the old man for his help. He smirked when he came upon his impromptu camp and found a letter folded in half with a black rose resting on top of it. Talon opened the letter and read it quickly.

_"Dear little bird,_

_ So good that you could complete your task so quickly. I am glad you are making an impression, and I look forward to the power Noxus will wield when your task is finally done. I will be watching and waiting with high hopes for the future, but know that my charity is at an end. Do keep those talons sharp, little bird._

_ Sincerely, the Black Rose."_

Talon smiled at the letter then tossed it into the water, where it dissolved and drifted away. He wasn't surprised that they knew of his missions and his plight. LeBlanc's rivalry with Katarina was well known in the Noxian aristocracy. With this little bit of help, all he needed to do now was secure this little plan he was concocting. He thought back again on Irelia and what she must be doing right at this very moment. Talon closed his eyes and thought of her, and what would happen if he succeeded. But also what would happen if he failed. Talon shook the thought from his mind, and proceeded to go topside to slip out of the city.

Talon slipped past the guards and found his way to the steppe overlooking the Noxus valley. Akali was waiting for him there. She held a satchel in her hand and had her mask removed and draped around her neck.

"You know I could use this to help my people, right?" she asked him as he approached, more to herself than him.

"Yes," Talon agreed, eyeing the satchel.

"And all I'd have to do is, just walk away with it," Akali said looking at it now as she held it by her face.

"Yes," Talon said again, remaining still.

"Would you stop me? If that's what I did?" Akali said, slowly getting a kama ready.

Talon waited a full second before answering.

"No," he said with a sigh.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Irelia means more to me than hurting Katarina, or winning the war for Ionia. I would never hurt her friend for any reason," Talon said quietly.

"Huh," Akali grunted in resignation, "I guess I can trust you."

She handed the satchel to Talon, who grasped it but she did not let go.

"Please don't make me regret this," Akali pleaded with her eyes.

Talon simply nodded and let her hand him the bag. He turned on a heel and walked into the darkness.


End file.
